Make Me All Right
by BC-L-3
Summary: Years after Ianto's death, Jack meets someone with his memories. (Probably done before; here's a different take on it.)
1. Prologue

Thank you for dropping by. And a big, huge thanks to **DeadWizardGod** for letting me borrow an idea from a brilliant story.

**Make Me All Right: Prologue**

_Millumannos, Athettostan, 5887_

"For me, regret is nothing new. I have so many. Yet, I'm still very sorry for bringing you back into my life. Mr. Regret, I'm sorry I kept my promise."

Green diamonds were placed on the body.

"There is a longstanding myth among the body-free minds on this planet that the right rituals in the right circumstances will allow a soul to continue its journey in this universe. I hope you'll have a second chance back in your real home."

* * *

_Thunder Bay, Canada, 2009_

"Well?"

"She was re-apprehended yesterday. They are on their way here with her."

"What about her oldest son?"

"We've sent someone out. He's close. He'll get the job done."

"Good. Continue your work on the youngest son."

"I'm not sure how much more we can do."

"All the more reason why we need all three here. We've given up too much to get this far. We can't stop now."

* * *

_Cardiff, Wales, 1983_

Jack was aimlessly walking through the streets past midnight. He didn't feel like sleeping. A deliberate cough caught his attention. He looked to his right and saw himself.

"You'll find some money missing from one of your accounts. I need to stay low and hidden while I wait out the past."

The younger Jack saw the pain in the older's face. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Yeah, but I obviously can't tell you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Make Me All Right Chapter 1**

Paul Hutton was having another vivid dream. He was tossing around until he screamed and bolted upright. "Jack!"

Paul bowed his head and breathed heavily and rapidly.

Mark barged in. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a nightmare."

"You're drenched in sweat."

"Yeah," Paul said.

"Maybe you should see someone. These are becoming more frequent."

"I'll wait to see how the next few weeks go. It might just be the papers I have due."

Later in the day, Paul walked to his next class when he noticed a map of the world. He slowly approached and found himself fixated on Wales. He took out his cell phone.

"Hi, Jenny. It's Paul. If I wanted to go to Wales, would I have time to get all my papers in order to spend spring break there?"

In mid-March, Paul arrived at Canolfan Mileniwm Cymru. He walked around and stood on a small slab of concrete, almost expecting something to happen there. He then looked around and sighed.

"What am I doing here?" he quietly said to himself. He then headed to buy lunch.

Despite the ambiguity of his motivations, Paul returned to Canolfan Mileniwm Cymru the next night after dinner. He stood in the same concrete spot for several minutes before heading to his hotel room. He was looking down when someone approached. Looking up, he saw the man who appeared in his dreams.

"Jack," Paul said.

"Do I know you?"

"Do you? I know you. I've been dreaming a lot about you lately."

Jack smiled. "Well, that'd normally pique my interests in other ways, but you've been here two days in a row now, like you're looking for something."

"You keep an eye on this place?" Paul asked.

"Every now and then."

"That sounds like something you'd do, even after all this time."

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm not sure."

"All right. Let's start with what you do know. Who are you?"

"I'm Paul Hutton. I'm from New York."

"What do you do there?"

"I'm a PhD student in Science and Technology Studies. I just . . . I don't know. I've been having these incredible dreams of this place. I needed to come and see it in person."

"What happened in these dreams?"

"Lots of things. Cannibals in the countryside, Billis Manger and the rift, Night Travelers from film, calling the Doctor using Sarah Jane Smith's computer."

Jack suddenly pushed Paul into a dark alley.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I told you, I'm Paul Hutton."

"How do you know so much about Torchwood?"

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you," Jack said threateningly.

"I am as confused about this as you are."

Jack sighed. "You're remembering some of the biggest secrets of the British Isles."

"It's not just Torchwood I remember, Jack. I remember you. I remember spending nights with you, the stopwatch, making you coffee, buying you that lattice-pattern brown belt. I remember dying in your arms because of the 456's virus."

It took seconds for Jack to recover from that statement. "Ianto?"

"I might be him. It took a while, but I have all his memories. All of them."

"Tell me everything you remember from your dreams."

Jack listened to everything Paul recounted. Neither cared that they were still in a dark alley. Finally, Paul finished and Jack seemed almost ready to believe him.

"Come on," Jack said.

"Where are we going?"

"Airport. We're going to Glasgow. I'd give you one guess where specifically, but it wouldn't be a guess, would it?"

"I thought they disbanded."

"Archie got it running again shortly after the Hub blew up, then got real active after Miracle Day. He felt that Torchwood needed to continue."

"Who's running it now?"

"A guy named Adam Mitchell. He didn't join Torchwood under the best of circumstances, but he eventually came around."

Paul mostly slept, uncharacteristically quietly, on the flight to Glasgow. Jack was anxious about the possibility of Ianto somehow being alive again. He was clearly impatient during the taxi ride and when they approached the door. Jack pounded on the door with such force that Paul was concerned about it breaking.

The door finally opened.

"Adam!" Jack said.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't have interrupted whatever you were doing if it wasn't important. Do you still have the scans of my last team using the Pitzkern probe?"

"Of course."

"I need to use it right away."

Jack and Adam put a plastic crown on Paul that had a clear visor that covered the latter's eyes. Adam activated the probe, which scanned Paul's head.

"These readings are identical to Ianto's," Adam said, pointing to a screen.

"What does that mean?" Paul asked.

"It means you're Ianto," Jack responded.

"That's not right," Adam said. "The probe also analyzes biology. They are genetically different."

"It's Ianto reincarnated. Has to be," Jack said.

"How?"

"I don't know yet."

"How old is he?" Adam asked.

"He's twenty-seven. He was born approximately nine months after Ianto died."

"I think you are letting your emotions influence you," Adam said. "After what I've read and been told . . ."

"The Pitzkern probe works perfectly. You can't misread that in any way. He has Ianto's memories, his soul. They are here."

"I am still here. You all remember, right?" Paul interjected.

Adam looked at Paul. "From what I've been told, he lacks Ianto's personality. How tempted are you to take him to bed and see how he does there?"

Paul started to blush.

"I'm not entertaining that thought," Jack finally said.

"This is a mystery, to be sure," Adam said. "However, I am sleepy and I'm sure Paul is, too. Even you need to sleep sometime, Jack. You have what you believe is your answer and you won't consider an alternative, so what use is it to continue this discussion now? We will lose nothing by taking a break."

"Fine. Can you accommodate us or do we need to find a hotel room?" Jack asked.

"You know where the rooms are. They are vacant for your use."

"Thanks."

Paul slept, not knowing that Jack was watching him nearly the entire night, contemplating the implications of Ianto's reincarnation.

By the time day broke, Jack was sleeping. He was still sitting on a chair by Paul, but had laid his head into his arms near Paul's feet.

Paul started to stir, waking Jack up. Jack leaned in closer to Paul as the latter started to mumble. Suddenly, Paul jerked awake, panic on his face. He was breathing heavily.

"Whoa! I've got you!" Jack said, holding Paul. "You're okay."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you."

"I thought you were done with these dreams."

"I haven't had any like these in a few weeks."

"What was it this time?" Jack asked.

"I can't remember it well. I was in a burning building. There were . . . Daleks. And thoughts about high fidelity."

"The Battle of Canary Wharf?"

"No, it couldn't have been," Paul answered. "I'm pretty sure this was on another planet. I saw these amazing ships battling each other. I might have been flying one."

Jack frowned with concern. "I don't understand. Ianto never had any experiences like this."

"I know."

"So where is this coming from?" Jack asked, with a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"Gentlemen," Adam said, appearing at the door. "I've been informed that a piece of technology is missing from a UNIT station in Edinburgh. Coupled with some readings I picked up yesterday, it seems there are people with some alien tech they shouldn't have. Would you two care to investigate?"

"Yes, if you'd like to, Jack. Old times, maybe. Maybe it will help me sort out some things or get me back into the right mindset."

"I concur with Paul," Adam said. "This would be a good opportunity to determine if Ianto is really there or not."

"Fine, let's go," Jack responded. "Any suspects?"

"I'm sure it's a man called Alfred Weaver," Adam answered. "He conducted some research on theoretical physics and loosely collaborated with a couple folks in UNIT. That's how he knew where to get the equipment."

The drive towards Edinburgh was mostly quiet, due to nerves.

"You said you're a PhD student?" Jack asked, breaking the silence. "Do you need to be back in America by the end of the week?"

"If there's a reason to stay, then I can give that up," Paul answered.

"I've been in Ithaca before. It's not a bad place to spend some time."

Paul turned to Jack. "You're serious?"

"I don't seem like the type of person who'd do something like this? For Ianto?"

"The new dream I had this morning, it's not Ianto's. And, you didn't seem pleased."

"Maybe it was just a dream."

"I can tell the difference between the memory dreams and normal dreams. This was a memory dream."

Silence overtook Jack and Paul again.

"How's Rhiannon doing?" Paul asked. "I figured you'd keep an eye on her."

Jack smiled. "She's good. So are her kids, all grown up now."

"And Gwen?"

"She's good. She's at the Foreign and Commonwealth Office in London now. Her daughters are at Cambridge."

Jack's cell phone rang.

"Adam?"

"There's been a spike. I've sent you the coordinates."

Paul leaned over to take a look. "We're only fifteen minutes away."

"Try to make it ten," Adam replied.

Jack and Paul eventually arrived at an office building and Adam called again.

"We're in," Jack abruptly told Adam, almost impatiently. "We're close enough to use the portable sensor."

Jack and Paul raced up two flights of stairs and stopped.

"We're close," Jack told Adam, before hanging up.

Jack and Paul burst into a hallway, guns drawn. They both moved fluidly through the hall and opening doors quickly and quietly, preparing for confrontation.

Some rustling drew both men's attentions and they approached a door. Jack kicked the door open and he charged in with Paul. They saw four men standing over a cylindrical structure that stood four feet tall.

"Step away from it now," Jack said.

The four men backed away.

"So what part of that is from UNIT?" Paul asked.

"And where'd you get the rest?" Jack added.

Neither noticed that one of the men was backing towards a gun.

"I don't want to make this difficult," Alfred told Jack and Paul. "We're on the verge of a revolutionary development. This could be a defining moment in human history."

"Then why are you hidden away?" Paul asked.

"You know on some level that this isn't the way to do it," Jack added.

"This is the only option available to us," one of the men answered. He suddenly pulled out his gun.

Jack and Paul quickly shot him, one in the head and the other in the chest while Alfred flipped a switch on the machine and the other two men tackled Jack and Paul

A wave of lights swept over the room and the four men found themselves on a vacant lot surrounded by two small buildings and a small forest.

Alfred marveled at his new environment before seeing Jack and Paul close to defeating their opponents. He quickly grabbed his gun.

Seeing Alfred in his peripheral vision, Jack finally knocked his opponent out and shot Alfred in the head just as the latter took his shot. Jack quickly turned and shot the last man before seeing Paul bleeding profusely from a shot in his chest.

Jack kneeled down unsteadily and confirmed that Paul was dead.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to **RaiHopeless**, **ddolittle36**, and **powertoo** for favoriting/following this story. This chapter begins the crossover. For readers who are unfamiliar with the Canadian show The Listener, here's a very brief synopsis:

_Toby Logan is a paramedic who can read minds. He used to work with his best friend Oz until he started helping out the IIB (Integrated Investigation Bureau) and becoming a consultant. He now works with Michelle McCluskey, Alvin Klein, and Dev Clark, though I'd like to think that he still puts in occasional paramedic shifts._

I think those who are unfamiliar with The Listener should be able to follow this chapter without any problems based on that synopsis and some others details that I've included in the narrative. For those who are familiar, this story takes place after season 3. I think there is a reference to a major event in the next chapter.

**Make Me All Right Chapter 2**

Jack paced around the sidewalks of Toronto anxiously, holding out a portable scanner. He spent ten years developing a device that could operate similarly to the Pitzkern probe, but worked by detecting a copy of Ianto's readings. In order to avoid problems, he ultimately broke into Torchwood Three when he knew no one would be there for supplies and a scan of Ianto. Then, Jack spent twenty years traveling the globe in search for a hit. After twenty years, he was finally close.

The probe lit up again and Jack started running through alleys and roads. He contemplated stealing a vehicle or getting a taxi, but he didn't want the attention. He finally saw that he was close. He stepped onto another road, not noticing a motorcycle heading straight for him.

The motorcyclist swerved, but still hit. He himself also fell to the ground, but quickly recovered and ran to Jack, taking his vitals.

The motorcyclist took off his helmet and pulled out his cell phone. "Oz, it's Toby. I just hit someone. I'm on the corner of . . ."

"Toby?" Oz said, concerned about the sudden silence.

Toby sighed. "He's dead."

"Oh, man. What happened?"

"I don't know. He just stepped out onto the road. He practically ran out."

"Are you all right?"

"I am, but I need to call this in to someone else. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, okay," Oz replied. "Let me know what happens."

Toby began dialing a number.

Jack suddenly gasped back to life, scaring Toby.

"You were dead!" Toby cried.

Jack briefly looked around. "You used your bare hands? They're not the most reliable things you could use."

"No, but I am a paramedic, so I'm a bit better trained than other people."

Jack began to stammer an explanation until he noticed the probe. He held it close to Toby.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked. He tried to read Jack's mind, but found the effort futile.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, with some hope in his voice.

"I'm Toby Logan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Toby tried to read Jack's mind again, but still had difficulty. He pulled out his phone but Jack put his hand over Toby's.

"I said I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm not the one who was hit," Toby answered.

"This is going to sound crazy if the answer is 'no,' but do you ever dream of a past life?"

"All right. Like I said, I'm a paramedic. I'd like to get you checked out thoroughly, make sure everything's fine."

Jack sighed. He picked up a steel rod nearby and plunged it into his head. In the moment before he died, he used the rest of his energy to pull it back out.

Toby backed away in horror, and then surprise when Jack gasped back to life again.

"Who are you?" Toby asked.

"Someone who'd rather not go to a normal human hospital. You get my drift?"

Toby nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine after I come back."

Toby just stared at Jack.

"You've got a secret too, right?" Jack asked. "I could feel you in my head. Do you have someplace where I could rest a bit?"

"My apartment's not too far from here," Toby said after a moment. "If you're really all right and are up for a walk, I can take you there."

Jack and Toby eventually reached the latter's apartment. Jack sat down with a glass of water and took out the probe again.

"What is that?" Toby asked.

"It's a probe from the planet Pitzkern," Jack answered. He looked at Toby. "That information doesn't surprise you."

"After everything that's happened in London these past few years, I assume at least some of it's got to be real."

"You have some firsthand experience with the extraordinary, too," Jack commented.

"Even before I met you. What are you doing with the probe? It looked like you were scanning me."

"And then I called you Ianto."

"Yeah."

"Ianto was someone I loved. He died when the 456 demanded ten percent of the world's children."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Toby said.

"And then it looked like he returned as someone else."

"Like reincarnation?" Toby asked.

"Exactly like that. The probe analyzes something very similar to a human soul. Everyone has a unique signature, except Paul. He had Ianto's signature and he had Ianto's memories."

"And I don't have a unique signature either, I gather."

"No. Paul remembered Ianto's memories after dreaming them. Have you ever dreamed of another life?"

"You asked me that before. I can't say that I have. Sorry," Toby replied.

Jack exhaled sharply, clearly disappointed.

"Any chance of there being a mistake?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. Where did your telepathy come from? Do you know?"

"My mother had it. It must be inherited. Was Ianto telepathic?"

"No, but maybe it wouldn't have been a coincidence if it was yours alone."

"I tried to read your mind before. I couldn't, but you knew I was in there."

"It's because of my quirky relationship with death. I can let you in, if I wanted."

"No, it's nice that I can't get in. There's only one other person I've met who had that kind of resistance."

"But I could show you Ianto. You could learn about Paul."

Toby's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," Michelle said on the other line.

"What's going on?"

"Magnus Elphrenson escaped prison two hours ago."

"Do you need me to read some people? Determine what they know?"

"I'm more concerned about you. He knows where you live."

Toby sighed. "I think he also knows about my telepathy."

"I'm coming over there with a unit now. We need to get you into protective custody."

"I'll start packing."

"All right. See you soon," Michelle said.

"Sorry," Toby told Jack. "We need to put this off for a short while."

Toby began scurrying around his apartment while Jack watched.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I forgot about this other guy. He thinks so quickly, I have trouble reading him, too. He knows where I live, he probably knows that I read minds. He escaped from prison so the IIB wants me in a safer place."

Toby went to his bathroom to grab toiletries, then heard a gunshot. He ran out and saw Jack on the ground with a bullet wound in his head. Magnus was standing over him. He pointed his gun at Toby.

"We don't have much time, do we?" Magnus asked. "You're coming with me, now."

"You're not going to shoot me," Toby said.

"Maybe not a vital organ or a place that will slow you down, but I will shoot."

"You're not the first guy who's pulled a gun on me at my own apartment."

Magnus rushed over to Toby and grabbed him. "Stop stalling and let's go."

"What do you want?" Toby asked as he and Magnus left the building. "You don't need me to escape."

"No, but you'll make things easier and quicker."

At Toby's apartment, Jack gasped back to life. "Toby?" he cried. He searched through the apartment and concluded that his shooter had taken Toby. Jack made his way toward the door and was suddenly faced with another gun pointed at his face.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked.

"I'm Jack. I was with Toby when someone barged in and knocked me out."

"Had to be Elphrenson," Michelle said.

"Tall and skinny, big forehead with brown hair slicked back?" Jack asked.

"That's him," Michelle confirmed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Michelle eyed Jack with some suspicion before speaking up again. "How long ago was this?"

"I don't know. A few minutes?"

"They couldn't have gotten far." Michelle walked away to talk on her cell phone.

Jack started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Michelle asked.

"I'm going to do what I can to find Toby."

"I need a statement from you."

"I already gave you one." Jack didn't wait before taking off. He discreetly pulled out the probe and searched for Toby.

Alvin discussed Toby's kidnapping with Dev in his office while Michelle was on the phone. Dev had a laptop with him.

"There might have been a sighting. I'm waiting for confirmation with this software," Dev said.

"He wouldn't care that Toby's a telepath, would he?" Alvin asked.

"I doubt it," Michelle answered.

"Then he has a use for Toby's skills," Alvin concluded.

"They won't be flying," Dev said. "No amount of telepathy's going to help there."

"He's going to need money before he travels," Michelle pointed out.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he had reserves somewhere," Dev said.

"And if he doesn't, that could be why he took Toby," Alvin said.

"So does he need Toby for money or travel? Or both?" Dev asked.

"If he needs money, he'll need to go to some seedy gambling place, but it couldn't be too seedy. Do we know any that Magnus might be able to contact?"

"I'll ask Adam for leads," Michelle said.

"I've got a hit on Jack, and you're not going to like it. He's Jack Harkness, formerly of Torchwood," Dev said.

"What's he doing in Canada?" Alvin asked.

"He does whatever he wants now that he's not running his Torchwood branch anymore."

"At least he wasn't flaunting his authority when I met him," Michelle said.

"Did he give any clue that he knows about Toby's telepathy?" Alvin asked.

"No, but I didn't have a chance to really talk to him. Is he after Toby, too?"

"Let's not assume anything about his motives just yet," Alvin answered. "Then again, Torchwood's always been a wild card and no one ever knows whose side they're really on."

"One thing we can assume is access to technology," Dev said. "If he has something that could track Toby, he'd be steps ahead of us."

"I'm calling Adam now."

"Wait," Dev said. "The software has a match."

Alvin looked at Dev's laptop. They saw Magnus Elphrenson getting into a car.

"Where's Toby?" Michelle asked.

"Trunk?" Dev suggested. "They're heading south."

"Towards the border," Alvin realized. "I'll call Metro. Michelle, head towards the edge of Etobicoke."

Michelle soon reached the destination that Alvin and Dev gave her. She approached an officer.

"Where's Elphrenson?" Michelle asked.

"We're canvassing the area now. He managed to slip by us."

"Was he alone?"

"No, your consultant was with him."

In another part of the district, Magnus was leading Toby through a back alley when Jack suddenly appeared. He pointed his gun at Magnus.

"You're supposed to be dead," Magnus said. He took out his gun and pointed it at Toby.

"Well, you're supposed to be incarcerated and Toby is supposed to be getting his old memories back."

The stalemate continued for a few seconds in silence when Jack slowly advanced and Magnus slowly backed away with Toby.

"Toby," Jack thought aloud. "When he aims his gun at me, elbow him wherever you can."

Toby mouthed "Okay."

"The authorities will be surrounding this area. They'll fine you," Jack said.

"Then stop wasting my time," Magnus said.

Jack suddenly stumbled and tripped, but maintained a grip on his gun. Magnus took advantage by aiming his gun Jack, but Toby thrust an elbow into Magnus' stomach.

Jack then shot Magnus, hitting the latter's throat.

Magnus finally let go of Toby as he fell to the ground. Jack ran up to him, but in his last moments, Magnus fired a shot. Jack dodged, but an unprepared Toby was grazed in the right shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Toby.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The two heard footsteps approaching.

"I'd rather not be a part of this," Jack said. "If you're all right, I'm going to make myself scarce and find you again later."

"Yeah, go."

Jack quickly left and Michelle arrived with several metro officers.

"Toby, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're bleeding," Michelle said.

"I'll be fine. I'll have someone at St. Luke's take a look."

"There's a hospital around the corner here."

"I'm really fine," Toby insisted. "It's superficial."

"Okay," Michelle said. She looked at the officer she spoke to before. "Can one of your officers drive Toby to Saint Luke's Hospital?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Okay. I'll stay here with Elphrenson and update Klein. I'll check in with you later, Toby."

Toby was in a hospital bed later, discussing the day with Oz.

"Twice. He did it twice there," Toby said. "There was so much blood the second time, it's probably still wet on the concrete."

"He'd be really good for paramedic training," Oz suggested.

"Sorry, but this will have to stay between the three of us," Jack said at the door. "But if you do need someone to practice on, I know a really annoying CIA agent. I don't care so much about his discretion."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Oz said, shaking Jack's right. "And thanks for saving Toby here."

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Fine. They want me to stay overnight just to be sure."

"I gotta run. Ryder needs to talk to me," Oz said. "I'll catch up with you later, Toby. Nice to meet you."

"So, did you want to start where we left off?" Toby asked.

"You're willing?" Jack asked, somewhat surprised.

"I am."

"I was going to give you some time to recuperate before raising the topic again."

"It'd be nice to have something to distract me."

Jack grabbed a chair and sat next to Toby.

"If I'm Ianto, why aren't I having the dreams that Paul had?"

"I don't know. Maybe it takes some time. Paul was twenty-seven years old when his dreams began."

"I'm older than that. You're starting to open up. I'm picking up stray thoughts. There's something that you're holding back. It's something that you're not sure about."

Jack exhaled. "Ianto might be someone else reincarnated. Paul started to have dreams of someone who was definitely not Ianto."

"Who?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe you'll tell me one day. So, shall we do this? Do you need a hand on my head?"

"Nope, that's not necessary."

Toby stared at Jack while Jack thought about Paul and Ianto. Jack let his emotions to the surface as he recalled his love for Ianto and his intrigue at Paul. After a few minutes, Toby passed out and Jack opened his eyes.

Jack checked the machines to verify that Toby was all right.

"Hello," Michelle said from the door.

"Hi, didn't get to properly meet each other before."

"Sergeant Michelle McCluskey, IIB. How's he doing?"

"Fine. He's staying overnight for observation, but he'll be fine. He fell asleep a couple minutes ago."

"So . . . Torchwood."

"Yeah."

"Can I presume that you're the one who shot Magnus Elphrenson?"

"Don't know, do I want to be the one who shot him?"

"So, why are you in Toronto, anyway?"

"Just touring the city. I haven't been here in a while and Toby and I just started talking."

"Since when does Torchwood just tour a Canadian city?"

"Since it disbanded."

"And you just happened to run into Toby."

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" Jack asked.

"Of all the people in the city, you met him."

"You say that like it's not a coincidence. Is there something about Toby that I should know?"

"No, but the IIB likes to look after our civilian consultants."

"Lest some escaped convict goes after them?"

"Exactly," Michelle answered.

"Well, it's nice that you're concerned."

Toby started to stir awake and Michelle went to his side.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Good. It was just a graze, but the doctors here like me, so they're being extra cautious." Toby started to slowly sit up. He looked at Jack, who asked him a question. Then, Toby looked at Michelle.

Both Jack and Michelle looked at Toby expectantly.

"Both of you know about my mind reading," Toby said. "You can relax, everything is fine. Jack isn't here because of Torchwood."

"So it was a coincidence?" Michelle asked.

"No," Jack answered. "I was looking for someone and it turned out to be Toby." He looked at Toby, who was staring at Jack. "What is it?"

"Jack, I remember Paul."

"How much?"

"All of him."

* * *

Sincere thanks for reading! Please review if you have an opinion, positive or negative. The next chapter will be up on Thursday or Friday and I will move the story to the Torchwood/Listener Crossover section.


	4. Chapter 3

As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, this story takes place after the third season of The Listener and references a major spoiler. Thanks for reading.

**Make Me All Right Chapter 3**

"So what made this time so different?" Toby asked after Michelle left. "Is it my telepathy or the way I got this information?"

"I can't even hazard a guess," Jack answered. "I've never encountered anything like this before. For all I know, the dreams were the exception and this is the rule."

"What am I going to tell my fam – Paul's family and friends?"

"You have over twenty years to come up with something."

"Jack, I'm remembering Paul remembering Ianto, so I do recall some things, but they're definitely not Ianto's memories."

"Maybe they'll come in time. I can be patient. I've been looking for you for thirty years."

"You found me twice. Can you calibrate that to my biology?"

"Yeah, it'll take me some time, but I can do that. I would have gotten the process started sooner if I knew I was going to lose you there. Why do you ask?"

"I'm interested in finding my mother."

"For that, I'll need to make a call to Glasgow for parts and some technical assistance, but I can get something working."

The next four days seemed endlessly long for Jack. He waited for supplies and worked on an amplified genetic canvass scanner. This work distracted him from getting too anxious about Toby.

"I remember the 456," Toby told Jack one day. "I guess the dreams are about to start. It took a while for Paul to get them all, but he got them."

"How does it feel to have the memories of two deaths?" Jack asked.

"It's definitely not pleasant. It took a while for Paul to get over that, too."

"Are you Paul, though?"

"I thought you decided that I am."

"I meant you might have a different way of coping, especially with what you do."

By the time Jack had finished the scanner, Toby had recalled Ianto's life at Torchwood 3.

"It's picking something up. Based on the strength of the readings, it's definitely a close relative," Jack said.

"Can you tell how many people?"

"Two."

"My mother and brother. It has to be them. She either found him or she was taken again. Where are they?"

"Northwest of here. We'll have to head that way to get a better reading."

"I'll get packing, then," Toby said.

"Toby," Jack began.

Toby looked at Jack.

"Never mind."

"All right. Do you have enough firepower for yourself?"

"Yeah, I always carry plenty. Do you want anything?"

Toby hesitated. "No, I don't."

"Are you going to get IIB involved?"

"No, I'd like to keep them away from this in case we need to do anything . . . that's legally flexible."

Twenty minutes later, Jack and Toby were in Jack's rental car heading northwest.

"Did you tell Oz what you're doing?"

"No, I wanted him to have plausible deniability in case."

"In case what?"

"In case I let Ianto's memories of Torchwood determine my actions."

Jack laughed. "You – he," Jack corrected, "I don't think he was that aggressive. Sometimes, it felt like you kept me in check."

"Unless he was offering to do some attacking."

Jack laughed again.

Toby exhaled. "All of his relationships were rocky at some point, even the one he had with you and even on his side, but that eventually smoothed out. You made him complete. Did you ever have doubts about the last thing you said to him?"

"I doubted it the moment I said it, but his last thoughts were of me. Me. I couldn't deny him that peace."

"And now?"

"I've experienced so much since then and I still remember every second of our time that made me feel something. I'll never forget him. I know that now."

Toby nodded and stared out the window.

"Toby, you lost someone recently, didn't you? I can feel it in your face every time you talk."

"An ex-girlfriend, though we stayed friends. She was a doctor at St. Luke's."

"Were you hoping to get that relationship started?"

"I was holding out some hope, yeah, but I wasn't planning or expecting it."

The trip continued with Jack driving. Toby fell asleep. Occasional mumbles and movement made Jack assume that more memories became accessible. Eventually, Jack and Toby reached Thunder Bay and saw a large building in the distance.

"There," Jack said. "Two readings. It's supposed to be a pharmacological research and development laboratory. Borealis Analytics. Why does that sound familiar to me?"

"Is that a cover or is there actually legitimate work going on in there?" Toby asked.

"It looks like the company publishes a couple papers every year and has a lot of contracts," Jack explained while reading from a mobile device. "They even have a few with the Canadian government. We should wait until after business hours. It's a real organization, under an umbrella company called Latter Envoys."

"Now that sounds familiar to me," Toby quietly commented.

After the sun set and daily business operations ended, Jack and Toby entered through a backdoor, which Jack intuitively found easy to pick. Jack kept his gun raised while Toby scanned for people nearby.

"If people deliberately hide their thoughts, can you still at least feel their presence?" Jack asked.

"When Oz and Olivia tried, they did so by thinking of something else. If people here are trained to protect themselves from my family, I don't know what I'll read. A guard is coming."

Jack and Toby ducked as the guard passed. Jack then grabbed the guard and knocked him out. The two then continued down another series of halls and Jack knocked out a few more guards.

"We're getting closer," Jack said, looking at his scanner.

"I know. I can feel her now," Toby responded. "Maybe she can feel me, too."

"Security cameras," Jack realized. He peered out an shot it.

An alarm began to sound.

"Well, stealth was worth a try at least," Jack said. "Come on!"

The two ran towards Toby's mother. They came upon two adjacent rooms and Jack shot the locks off both.

More security guards arrived, and Jack pulled out his gun and started a firefight. Seeing more guards arrive from a different direction, Toby quickly snagged one of Jack's spare guns and started to shoot the guards. When he saw that Jack was in control, Toby opened a door. He saw his mother, staring at him.

"Toby?" Maya said.

Toby smiled. "It's me, mom. It's William."

The two hugged as Maya began to tear.

"Toby, we should hurry," Jack said at the door. He opened the other one.

Maya ran to the other room, joined by Toby. She put her hands on the young man there.

"Joshua, this is your brother William. William, this is Joshua."

"Sorry, I know this is a big important moment, but if we don't leave now, the moment won't last much longer."

Jack led the way out of the building while Toby stayed at the rear with a gun in his hand. Eventually, they reached Jack's car and drove back to Toronto.

Toby watched as his mother and brother slept in the backseat.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Don't mention it. I was happy to rescue them."

"I couldn't have done it without you. It seemed easy."

"Yeah, almost too easy."

"You were going to ask me a question right before I started packing," Toby mentioned to Jack. "I know you still think about it, but I don't know what it is."

Jack looked uncomfortable as he sighed.

"Sorry," Toby said. "I didn't mean to push the issue. I wanted you to be comfortable asking it."

"You told me that you had Ianto's memories of Torchwood at that point."

"I have them all, now."

"I wanted to know how you felt . . . about me."

"Oh," Toby replied awkwardly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Jack, I know what you meant to Ianto. I remember it all, but I don't feel it."

"It's okay, I understand."

Toby looked back at his family again. "I didn't know if I was going to feel it or not. But back there, I killed people, Jack. I did it without hesitation. I'm not comfortable with that."

"You're a different person," Jack said. "I know that now."

"Do you? You don't see me as a guy with Ianto's memories, you see me as Ianto 3.0."

"I see you as Ianto at a later stage in his life. You know how old I am. There's a lot about my past that I disagree with. Tell my younger self about who I am now and he'll disapprove. I really do understand."

"Don't get me wrong, I definitely don't disapprove of Ianto. It's just a lot to reconcile. There's a lot going on in my head now. I need some time to sort it out. When we get back to Toronto, what are you going to do?" Toby asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I don't suppose there's anything for me there."

"I know it'd be unfair to you if you stuck around as a friend when you were hoping for more."

"I did find you, though. I confirmed what I suspected. It's nice that Ianto lives on in someone. I can't complain about that."

The trip continued in silence. Jack couldn't help but notice when Toby drifted back to sleep.

Images of war plagued Toby's slumber. Death and destruction penetrated Toby's senses. The desecration of Athettostan was in progress. Toby was piloting a jet, a part of a fleet battling the Doomsayer Ship. Toby was on an armed boat, steering towards an underwater diamond fortress. Three more of their fleets were coming, the Daleks.

"Doctor!" Toby cried, waking his mother and brother.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. "Are you okay?"

"The Doctor. I think he's a part of this."


	5. Chapter 4

**Make Me All Right Chapter 4**

"Martha?" the Doctor asked.

"It's Jack."

"Oh, hello, Jack."

"I still remember the number we dialed when the Daleks stole the Earth. You sound different, Doctor."

"I've regenerated since we last spoke."

"It'd be nice to see you again, Doctor, and not just to catch up on your latest appearance. Are you, by any chance, somehow responsible for Steven Taylor gaining the ability to reincarnate and access the memories of preceding incarnations?"

Jack looked at Toby while the Doctor was stunned into silence. Toby was on his phone at the same time.

"Where are you two?"

"Toronto, Canada."

"When?" the Doctor asked.

"January 17, 2013."

The phone clicked.

"He didn't even ask me where in Toronto," Jack commented.

"He'll find us," Toby responded.

"Were you talking to Michelle?"

"Yeah, a branch of the IIB is investigating Borealis Analytics."

"Did you tell her about our involvement?"

"No, but she does assume that you had something to do with what happened."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"So, the Doctor," Toby asked.

"Yeah. Maybe he'll be here soon. Maybe it'll take a while."

Toby's phone rang.

"Hey, Oz."

"Hey, Toby. Your mother and brother are all set here. My parents are feeding them."

"How are they doing?"

"Good, I think. Your brother still hasn't said anything."

"He will soon. I know it."

"Have you told your mother about your previous lives yet?"

"No, I haven't found the right time yet. Michelle said the IIB in Thunder Bay is looking into Borealis Analytics. Hopefully, it will be safe for us soon. As soon as I finish this thing with the Doctor, I'll go see them. I want to spend every second I have with them, but I need to make sure everything will be fine."

"They understand that."

Jack and Toby waited impatiently for the Doctor.

"Did you ever see a small stuffed panda in the TARDIS?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, was that yours?"

"HiFi, my mascot. I spent two years in solitude on Mechanus. He was my companion."

"I stayed in the same room as HiFi. Maybe that used to be your room."

"If it was still there after all those changes, yeah."

"You've been speaking in the first person," Jack commented.

"I think with another set of memories added to my head, I've accepted it all. It's better that way."

A gust of wind filled the room along with a noise familiar to both Jack and Toby. Soon, the TARDIS appeared and the Doctor stepped out.

"You look younger, Doctor," Jack noted. He looked the Doctor up and down. "I approve."

"And you look the same as always."

"I'll forgo mentioning the bowtie for now . . ."

"It's cool, Jack." The Doctor then noticed Toby, who was standing off to the side, visibly anxious.

"Hello, Doctor."

"It's good to see you again, Steven, alive and well."

"What happened, Doctor? Why am I like this?"

"It was a specialized funeral rite, based on an Athettostanian myth. It was supposed to preserve the soul in this universe. I didn't really believe it, but the Time War had cost me so much, I just tried it. I'm glad I was wrong."

"You fought in the Time War?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor recruited me. I fought for just over a year before dying in the second battle of Athettostan."

"I used the TARDIS' engines to send you to Earth. She must have also sent you into the past. Which incarnation are you?"

"This is the third after Athettostan. I go by Toby Logan now. Ianto Jones was the first."

"Good old TARDIS, sending Steven to us," the Doctor said as he looked at Jack. "So tell me what your lives have been like since you first died."

Toby recounted for the Doctor the lives of Ianto Jones, Paul Hutton, and himself. The Doctor recounted the events that concluded the Time War.

"So many journeys in our lives. Would you like to recommence an old one?" the Doctor asked Toby.

"Wow, that's really tempting, but I just found my mother and brother."

"Maybe they could come, too," Jack suggested. "That is, if the Doctor doesn't mind. You said you want to make sure the three of you will be safe from the people that took them. They can't reach them in the TARDIS."

"Of course they can come," the Doctor said. "You can bring your friend Oz, too."

"I don't think he'd be able to refuse," Toby replied.

The TARDIS landed on another planet and the Doctor stepped out with Jack, Oz, Toby, Maya, and Joshua behind him.

"Is this the future?" Oz asked. "It's the future, isn't it? Wait, how do you tell it's the future? We could be in the past. How would I know what these plants are supposed to look like when?"

"Say something quickly," Jack whispered to the Doctor.

"We're in the future," the Doctor announced.

"I knew it!"

"These are the Forests of Southern Suvette, 33rd century."

The group continued down a pathway, admiring alien vegetation and a green sky. Toby stayed at the back with his mother and Joshua.

"How close do you think they were getting?" Toby asked, continuing an earlier discussion.

"They weren't," Maya answered. "Reading someone else's thoughts is one thing, but controlling other people is beyond anyone's power."

"They didn't believe you."

"No, they were convinced that pushing someone to their limits would activate mind control abilities, as long as that person was young enough that those powers were still developing."

"So they kept on experimenting on him, stressing him out," Toby realized.

Maya nodded.

Toby joined Joshua by his side and put an arm around his brother. He handed Joshua HiFi. "You might think you're too old to have a stuffed animal, but you never are, especially if you've never had one before. Besides, I was in my late twenties when HiFi here meant a lot to me."

"Tell me more about your career," Maya requested.

After some time, the group reached the edge of the forest and found themselves overlooking a valley.

"Are those . . . Suvette people?" Oz asked.

"They call themselves Suvats," the Doctor explained.

The travelers noticed that the Suvats resembled mythic Satyrs without horns. The Suvats recoiled with anxiety as the travelers descended down into the valley and approached them.

"They're afraid of us," Maya commented.

"It's all right," the Doctor loudly told the Suvats. "We're just travelers paying a visit."

The Suvats continued to look at the Doctor and his companions warily. Other frightened Suvats made a path for a group of four plastic robots who approached the Doctor while Toby moved in front of Joshua.

"Autons?" Jack asked.

"No. I recognize some parts of the technology, but they aren't Autons," the Doctor said.

"Are they friendly?" Oz asked.

"What is your intention here?" a robot asked.

"We're just visiting," the Doctor answered.

"Visitors are not permitted here."

The robots extended their right arms. Toby quickly turned around and pushed Joshua and Maya down as the robots fired bullets from their hands.

"Oz, get to safety with them!" Toby cried as everyone ducked.

Oz obliged. He ran for cover with Joshua and Maya. The Suvats ran away. Jack and the Doctor fought back with a gun and a sonic screwdriver. Jack was soon shot in the chest during the fight and Toby grabbed his gun and started shooting. Soon, the Doctor and Toby deactivated or destroyed the rest of the robots.

"Oz?" Toby yelled.

"We're fine!"

"Are there more of them?" Toby asked the Doctor, who was scanning a robot.

Jack gasped back to life and the Suvats gradually returned slowly.

"Yes," the Doctor answered Toby. "There's a relay signal."

"Does anyone here know how many other robots there could be?" Toby asked the Suvats.

"The most Mubgus Robots we've seen at the same time is twelve."

"Good, you're more forthcoming now," Jack said.

"We realize now that you are not allied with the Mubgus Robots, but instead could help us fight them," another Suvat said.

"Mubgus," the Doctor said.

"What's significant about that?" Toby asked.

"Will more come?" a Suvat asked.

"Probably," the Doctor answered.

"Do you know where they come from?" Toby asked.

"No one knows," another Suvat answered.

"You said there's a relay signal," Jack said. "Can you track it to the other Mubgus Robots?"

"I don't need to. They might not be Autons, but they'll need something big to transmit. Do you have another gun that Steven can use?"

Jack handed a gun to Toby. "You're letting us use guns? I could get used to this new attitude."

"I'm letting you deactivate inanimate robots that are terrorizing a native population."

"Can I get a TARDIS key, Doctor?" Toby requested. The Doctor obliged and Toby turned to Oz. "Go back to the TARDIS with my mother and brother. You three will be safe there."

"I can't leave you alone to this, Toby," Oz replied.

"I'm not alone."

"Well, no, but I don't know them. I'm coming with you."

"It'll probably be dangerous," Toby said.

"Then you'll need me more," Oz said.

Toby looked as his mother.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight if you're going after those things," Maya said. "You heard what that person said. There are at least eight more."

"We should head over there," the Doctor said.

"Come on," Maya said. "There's no use arguing. We're all going."

"All right," Toby relented. "Just stay clear if fighting breaks out again."

The group quickly followed the Doctor to a large boulder nearly a mile away. The Doctor began to feel around it.

"Mubgus. With a phonetic translation, it's an anagram of 'Master' in Old High Gallifreyan. That's why I thought I recognized some of the technology. This confirms it."

"Master?" Toby asked. "_The_ Master?"

"You think he's behind this? I thought he was dead," Jack said.

"I've dated the components. These robots were created centuries ago. The Master must have created them and left them alone. I wouldn't even know which Master it was."

"After all this time, they're still here?" Oz asked.

"They're likely programmed to do their own maintenance," the Doctor answered

"Like the Mechanoids," Toby said.

"Exactly." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Using it, he opened a hidden door and entered, followed by the others.

"Stay behind us," Toby told Oz and his family.

The Doctor went to a console and pulled up schematics of the Mubgus Robots.

Jack browsed through the contents of another set of schematics on another screen and recognized something familiar.

An alarm suddenly went off and ten robots entered the room. Jack started shooting and Toby led Oz, Maya, and Joshua beneath a table and shot robots that got too close to them.

A group of ten more robots entered.

"Doctor, can you stop them?" Jack asked.

"I'm trying to set up an interface so I can get control of them," the Doctor said as he ducked. He then stopped his work to deactivate two robots with his sonic screwdriver. "They each have their own codes, like the Master was testing the efficacy of each code."

A robot came close to Toby from the side, unbeknownst to him. Oz got up and tackled it to the ground. He then grabbed a metal plate and started to bang it against the robot's head. Joshua joined in with another plate.

Another group of four robots entered and Joshua took on another one of them.

"Not complaining, but it'd be really nice if you could get that done soon, Doctor," Toby said.

The robots suddenly stopped and fell.

"Is that soon enough?" the Doctor asked.

Toby exhaled in relief. "Thanks, Doctor."

"Is that all of them?" Jack asked.

"This says there are three outside the perimeter," the Doctor said. "We'll have to disable them manually."

"Where outside?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get control of them, I can't. They're too far away."

"The relay signal?" Jack asked.

"Not going to help us."

"We need to go back and ask the Suvats what they know," Toby suggested.

Everyone returned to the valley.

"We've deactivated all the robots except three of them. They were out of range," the Doctor said to some of the Suvats.

"Does anyone have any idea what they were doing here?" Jack asked.

The Suvats stood in silence.

"What did they do when they came by here?" Toby asked.

"They just kept us secluded here," a Suvat answered. "We were like their prisoners."

"One time, two of them were very dirty," another Suvat said.

"Why did they keep you here if they weren't going to do anything?" the Doctor asked.

"There must be something about this place," Jack suggested. "There's something the Master wants all to himself?"

"Possibly," the Doctor answered.

Toby looked around. "Were they digging? Is that why two of them were dirty?"

The Doctor used the TARDIS to conduct a geological survey of the area.

"There's gold beneath the surface," the Doctor said.

"Gold is toxic to Cybermen," Jack said. "Back at that secret base, I saw a diagram of a Cyberman. It didn't look like the ones that Torchwood 1 unleashed. It looked like an earlier version of the Cybermen."

The Doctor used the TARDIS to transport everyone to another part of the valley underground, a section that the TARDIS had determined was inconsistent with its surrounding terrain.

The group emerged in a cavern with gold deposits scattered around.

"Those Suvats don't care about gold?" Oz asked.

"No," the Doctor replied. He knelt down and scanned the gold. "It's gold dust. That's the form it originally takes. The Master wants gold dust."

"How does dust kill the older Cybermen versions differently?" Toby asked.

"It doesn't," the Doctor answered. "Gold kills the earlier versions of the Cybermen regardless of the form it takes."

"Then why was the Master apparently studying Cybermen?" Toby asked.

"I was wrong about my theory. He wasn't looking for a way to kill them," Jack offered.

"He was looking for a way to control them," the Doctor said. "Alter the gold somehow so it doesn't choke their respiratory systems, but does something else when it enters them. That's why the Master was using different codes for the Mubgus Robots. He was testing control commands."

The three remaining Mugbus Robots appeared. Oz rushed Maya and Joshua back into the TARDIS as Jack, Toby, and the Doctor each took on a robot. Neither had much trouble breaking the robots and dragging them into the TARDIS.

The Doctor took everyone back to the Master's base and unloaded the three remaining robots. He seemed to contemplate the next courses of action. "I'm setting the self-destruct. There's no more place for Gallifrey in the universe, me and the TARDIS excepted. Come along."

"You're just going to let all this go?" Jack asked. "What about the Cybermen?"

"I examined the data, Jack. None of the Master's progress is relevant to the current Cybermen."

After updating the Suvats about the robots, the group continued to tour the area

Maya approached the Doctor. "You're telepathic, too, but it's a different kind."

"Well, I am an alien from your perspective."

"Doctor," Toby said. "The three of us can read minds. Is there any explanation for that? Is there some kind of alien influence in our genes?"

"You died on a planet populated by non-corporeal mental energy, sentient mental energy. I suppose the ritual I used could have found its way into your anima."

"But that would only explain me," Toby said.

"Did you do any time travel to the past?" the Doctor asked. "There might have been a retroactive mental kinetic surge if you time traveled again. It could have folded back into a biological parent of a succeeding persona."

"We went back decades when you were Paul," Jack said.

"That explains it," Toby said.

"Does it? I didn't follow any of that," Oz said.

"Well, not really, but I got the point of it."

"What are you talking about, with the death and reincarnation?" Maya asked. "What happened?"

"It's a long story mom. I'll tell you someday soon."

"Aliens, telepathy, and a secret organization, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a connection somewhere," Maya said.

Toby and Jack looked at each other inquisitively.

"Doctor, can you take us back to when you picked us up? I know that wasn't the original plan, but I need to make a call from that relative point in time," Toby requested.

"Give me your cell phone," the Doctor said. "I can set that up for your from here."

Toby obliged and the Doctor upgraded his phone.

"That could be why breaking into Borealis Analytics was so easy for me," Jack said. "The name was also familiar to me because I've been doing some research."

"So was I, back when I was Ianto, and I think that's why Latter Envoys was familiar to me," Toby said as he called Michelle.

"Toby, I've been trying to reach you," Michelle said.

"Sorry, I was out of range."

"Is Jack Harkness still with you?"

"Yes, he is."

"Listen, I don't think it's safe with him. Dev was able to dig deeper into Borealis Analytics."

"Let me guess. Latter Envoys is connected to another organization: Torchwood 4."

"How did you know?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Make Me All Right Chapter 5**

Toby introduced Michelle to everyone in his apartment.

"Torchwood likes to keep track of the Doctor. They don't trust him," Toby explained. "The Doctor has some impressive mental abilities. We think that Torchwood 4 became involved in mind control experimentation in case they needed to go on the offense."

"They went off the grid after some disagreements with other branches," Jack said. "No one knows what happened to them. Now we think they eventually settled here once they found out about Maya."

"How did you find out about Torchwood 4's connection?" Michelle asked.

"Jack and I both did some research a while back," Toby explained. "We each came up with a name."

"Borealis Analytics and Latter Envoys," Michelle concluded.

"Exactly," Toby responded.

"Well, we've talked to everyone we could there," Michelle said. "No one knows anything about Torchwood 4. It was likely operating behind the scenes. Even the researchers were mislead about the purpose of their work."

"They still need to prosecuted," Toby said.

"They will be," Michelle answered.

"Will you be able to find Torchwood 4?" Oz asked.

"We're working on it. Dev is doing all he can to cross reference records and activities. It would help if we had some names."

"When they left, Torchwood 4 was headed by George Morrow. The other members were Helen Rice, Michael Welsh, and Sarah Hunting. Start with those."

"Thanks."

"You're going after Torchwood 4?" Maya asked Jack after Michelle left.

"There's no more place for Torchwood in the universe anymore, at least for the time being," Jack answered. "And kidnapping and torturing innocent people isn't acceptable, not even by Torchwood 1's standards."

"Latter Envoys will just be replaced if we don't do something," Toby added.

"So, if you want to conduct mind control research and experimentation starting in 1937, but you can't do it in Britain, where do you go?" Jack asked.

"Germany," Toby answered.

"Doctor, the TARDIS still has internet access, right?" Jack asked. "Maybe even a way to dig into confidential information?"

"Of course," the Doctor answered.

While the Doctor and Jack researched potential aliases and activities of Torchwood 4 in Germany, Oz went to work and Toby told Maya and Joshua about his past lives.

"All right, we've got something that might be current," Jack finally said.

"The nice thing about doing this type of business in a foreign country is that the paperwork is harder to fake," the Doctor mentioned.

"And the nice thing about trying to be incognito in these cases is that you need to avoid suspicion by having some information be public," Jack add. "Suzanne Spaulding and Harry Cameron, both residing near Thunder Bay."

"Here's another name: Patrick Dunston," the Doctor said.

"Now that IIB's taken down Borealis Analytics, they could be anywhere," Toby said. "They might have gone into hiding."

"But they're Torchwood," Maya said. "No offense, Jack, but you all seem arrogant enough that local law enforcement barely registers."

"No offense if it's true," Jack said. "I get your point. They don't care that IIB shut down one organization. They don't know that another Torchwood branch is here."

"Then let's go," Toby said.

The TARDIS soon landed outside of Thunder Bay, in someone's backyard.

"If someone's home, they'll recognize that sound," Toby warned.

Jack armed himself. "We need to hurry up, then," he said as he ran out the door and burst through a backdoor. He didn't hear the Doctor asking him to stop. Toby followed with his gun ready. He then concentrated on his environment.

"Someone's dead," Toby realized. "Behind you!"

Jack immediately turned around and fired a shot when he didn't recognize the man in front of him readying to pull the trigger. "Anyone else?"

A grunt behind Toby caught his attention and he saw Joshua beat someone into unconsciousness.

"Joshua's got the last person," Toby said.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS with Maya.

"I don't recognize this person," the Doctor said, referring to the unconscious man.

Toby tied the man up while Jack confirmed that Patrick Dunston and Suzanne Spaulding were the corpses.

"Where is Harry Cameron?" Maya asked.

"He'll tell us," Toby said.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver for a diagnosis. "He'll be fine once he wakes up. Let's keep this one alive and well, what do you say?" He glanced at Jack, who noticed the silent rebuke.

"No danger in him escaping," Jack said.

The group waited impatiently. Toby ended up showing Maya and Joshua parts of the TARDIS that he could remember. Jack kept guard and the Doctor soon joined him.

"How's it feel having Ianto back?"

"It's complicated. His memories are there, but not his emotions."

"Maybe a future version of him will have those emotions, if you can wait."

"Of course I can wait. After all this time, I can wait."

The Doctor looked at Jack silently.

"I'm not getting emotional, nor am I becoming militant, Doctor. These people originated from a group that other Torchwood branches considered too extreme. They're probably well trained, and I needed to stop them. I couldn't take any chances."

"I understand."

"Do you?" Jack said.

"Seeing you sitting here, an old man in a young body talking about waiting, it reminded me of someone. He's not as aggressive as you, but he could be, if he wanted."

"Present tense? He's alive?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I left him and his wife behind so they could have a normal life without the dangers of traveling with me."

"You miss them," Jack realized.

"I still see them from time to time, but yes, I miss them. I never had companions like them before."

"Maybe you should travel someone who will always be all right, no matter what happens."

"Why do you think you're all right, Jack?"

Soft moaning caught the Doctor's and Jack's attentions.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"His name is Jason Mackenzie," Toby responded. "You weren't expecting a telepath here, were you?"

Jason looked away.

"He's retreating into his mind so I can't read him," Toby said.

"We could use the old fashioned method," Jack suggested.

"No, don't," the Doctor warned.

"I meant you."

"No, you don't, old man."

"I do now," Jack said. "Do your mind meld, Spock. Torchwood's trained against telepathic powers, but there are limits. Toby's probably powerful enough to break Jason, but you might get more information easier and more quickly."

The Doctor hesitated before putting his hands on Jason's cheeks.

Toby caught a look from Jack directed at him. "The more pressure we exert, the easier it will be," Toby quietly said to Maya and Joshua. The three then began to scan Jason.

Second, later, the Doctor released his hold. "Their plans fell apart when they heard the TARDIS. They turned on each other," the Doctor said.

"What does Jason do here?" Maya asked.

"He's the most recent recruit. He was in the basement when the TARDIS landed and shots were fired."

"And where's Harry Cameron?" Jack asked.

"Back where I got involved: Toronto. He's tracking a lead," the Doctor said, looking at Toby.

"How close is he?" Joshua asked.

"He knows to start at St. Luke's hospital. Wait, what did you say?"

"You spoke," Toby realized, staring at Joshua.

Maya put a hand on Joshua's shoulder and smiled.

Joshua merely shrugged.

"Back to Toronto, then," Jack said. "I'll come back later and handle Jason."

At St. Luke's hospital, Harry wandered the halls. He noticed Oz wheeling a patient and followed him down a narrow hallway.

"I think he'll be fine," Oz told Sandy about the patient. "He wanted a more thorough check-up just in case. I don't think that's a bad idea."

"That won't be a problem," Sandy replied.

Oz noticed Harry close behind him. "Hey, watch it there. I'm not rushing Mr. Jiang here for my convenience. I'm not going to rush him for yours."

"Sorry," Harry said. "I was looking for a paramedic who helped my wife two weeks ago. I wanted to thank him in person."

"That's not necessary, but what's your wife's name?"

"Emily Johnson."

Oz contemplated the name.

"Sorry," Harry said. "It must be another paramedic, maybe a part-time one. Can you give me some names of - "

"Actually, it was an occasional paramedic, now that I think about it. Me and someone who puts in a shift every so often."

"Great," Harry lied.

"Right, broken leg after a collision with a bicyclist. How was Burma?"

"Pardon?"

"My partner said Mrs. Johnson's husband was teaching a short course on statistics in Burma at that time."

"How did that come up in conversation?" Sandy asked.

"Well . . . I don't know. Toby just . . . has a way," Oz said uncomfortably.

Both Sandy and Oz noticed that Harry was watching Oz curiously.

"Toby also said that her husband was graying early. You're not her husband."

Harry suddenly struck Oz twice with a fist and a knee, causing Oz to keel over.

"Oz!" Sandy screamed.

Harry pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sandy.

"Tell me more about Toby's ways."

"It's nothing. People just like talking to him. You know how some of those people are."

"Liar," Harry said. He hit Oz with his gun and ran away.

Oz soon woke up in a bed surrounded by Toby, Jack, the Doctor, Maya, and Joshua.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Toby asked.

"Not so good," Oz answered.

"Sandy said there's nothing to worry about."

"We spoke to Nurse Wardwell about the man who knocked you out," Jack said. "He matches a description that we have."

"He also matches descriptions that other paramedics had," Toby said. "He's been asking questions."

"Who is he?"

"One of the people who runs the organization behind Borealis Analytics," Toby said.

"I should have suspected something right away," Oz said.

"None of this is your fault," Toby replied.

"And who chooses a common name like Emily Johnson for a fake name? That's how these coincidences happen!"

Jack looked at the Doctor, who glared back.

"I have a different purpose when I claim to be John Smith," the Doctor said.

Jack made a "W" with his hands.

"Harry knows who I am now," Toby said.

"When you're not with us, you're staying in the TARDIS until we catch him," Jack said.

"I'm not hiding."

"Please, Toby," Maya said. "We just found each other."

"Fine," Toby said after hesitating. "But I need to be proactive about this. I'm going to do whatever it takes to track Harry down."

"Is there a picture of you somewhere around here?" Maya asked.

"No," Toby answered. "Ryder took down the holiday party pictures a few weeks ago."

"Then Harry would have to rely on Ryder's or someone else's description," Jack said. "Come on."

"Yeah, someone was asking about you again," Ryder confirmed. "He was just asking for a description because he thought he recognized someone he knew."

"What did you say?" Toby asked.

"Just that you're a tall guy with black hair. Then, I started asking him questions and he left."

"All right. Thanks a lot," Toby said.

Toby and Jack joined the Doctor and Oz.

"How long do you think it will take Harry to find your address?" asked Oz.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack asked.

"I think so, Brain, but what will be left to do after we take over the world?"

"Oh, I'm sure you've already got ideas forming in those heads of yours."

A few hours later, Toby, Maya, and Joshua were in the TARDIS near Toby's apartment. The Doctor loitered around outside, while Jack showed up in a cap and strolled up and entered the building.

"He got in without being stopped," Toby noted.

"Could Harry be inside the building?" Maya asked.

"There's no way of knowing," Toby said as he peered out the door. "We should have wired him. Doctor?"

"Jack can handle himself if he runs into trouble in there," the Doctor said.

"Can you?" Harry asked nearby, with his gun aimed. "Nice try, but I don't get fooled so easily. And look at everything it got for me: The TARDIS, the Doctor, the telepath, and I'm guessing the telepath's mother and brother."

"Torchwood is defunct now," the Doctor said.

"Not as long as I keep on going, and not as long as alien threats like you persist."

"You think that makes kidnapping okay?" Toby asked. "I've been a part of two Torchwood branches and I know this is not what anyone had in mind, certainly not Queen Victoria."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm more than just a telepath."

"Well, I'm looking forward to finding out."

"You won't get the chance," Joshua said as he tackled Harry to the ground.

Toby and the Doctor tried to help, but Harry held on to the gun and kept a minimal distance between him and Joshua as they fought. Harry finally got the upper hand. He grabbed Joshua and forced them both up as Jack appeared and ran towards both. A shot then fired and Harry was on the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

Everyone looked behind Joshua and saw Michelle.

"You're not keeping me in the dark anymore, Harkness," Michelle said.

"No more need to," Jack replied.

"Thanks a lot, Michelle," Toby said. "How'd you find us?"

"I had Dev and an agent keep tabs on Harkness. We lost you for a bit there, but Dev's good, isn't he?"

Toby smiled. "Yeah, he is."

A joint effort by the Doctor, Jack, and the IIB confirmed that everyone affiliated with Borealis Analytics, Torchwood 4, or Latter Envoys were accounted for and those involved in the research would be prosecuted.

"Steven, would you care to join me again in the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked Toby.

"Thanks, Doctor, but I think it's time for a normal life with my mom and brother now," Toby answered.

"Aside from the telepathic consulting with the IIB," Oz added.

"Of course," Toby said.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked.

Jack looked at Toby and sighed. "There's really nothing here for me, is there?"

"There's a really good friend who loves you, just in a different way than you'd like," Toby replied.

"I'll visit then, and frequently."

Toby gave Jack a hug, and Jack was eager to hug back.

"See you later, Doc," Toby said.

The Doctor gave Toby a gentle smack on a shoulder before opening the TARDIS door. Jack and the Doctor entered and soon, they were gone.

"It looks like I'm going to have to find a new place for us," Toby said.

"I could sell my house in Auburn," Maya offered.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I can't ask you to give up your place here and I definitely can't ask you to move, but it's time for us to be a family again, right?"

"Yeah," Joshua said.


	7. Epilogue

**Make Me All Right Epilogue**

Jack entered the Sparkes Hill Arts Center in Brisbane, Australia and watched the first performance of _Cackowski's Copera_, the first live performance held at the center since it opened on May 1, 2108.

Afterward, Jack snuck backstage with his portable scanner.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be back here. Only cast and crew are allowed."

Jack turned around. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Dane Kervick, one of the actors."

"Sorry, your role wasn't big enough for me to take notice."

"Ouch," Dane replied, smiling. He hugged Jack.

"First you're suspicious of me and now you're hugging me?" Jack asked.

"Isn't that our typical story?"

"Is it? Prove it."

"I love you, Jack," Dane said.

"Well, I heard that love is not admissible."

Dane leaned in and kissed Jack passionately until he had to finally stop to breathe.

"Okay, that I'll allow," Jack said as he began laughing.

"You found me."

"I always will. It'll be our game from now until time ends, because you make me all right."

"Sounds a bit more complicated than naked hide and seek," Dane noted.

"Maybe you won't be so critical of me when I cheat, then."

"If it helps you get to me faster, I'll accept."

Jack smiled and kissed Dane.

"Come on," Dane said. "You've waited long enough. Besides, I happened to have purchased a new stopwatch last week."

* * *

The end. Thanks again to **powertoo** for favoriting and to **ddolittle36** for following this story. Thanks also to **DeadWizardGod** for letting me borrow the premise of _Roman Alphabet_ and to everyone who read this story.


End file.
